Freeman23 and Athenaiswise's collabaration Chp.3
This collab is for Athenaiswise and Freeman23 only. If you would like to join it with your own charecter ask us Andrew Pitt Normally when a monster regenerates they are tired, it takes a lot out of them. But when i made her regenerate, she's still tired. Puh-leez! Anyhow we needed to get out of camp halfblood just as soon as possible. "How well can you shadow travel?" i asked. "I am part monster you idiot, with ease." Emily shot back. "Set the destination for Buckingham Palace." i shot back. Just like before it was as if we got sucked into dark tunnel where it felt as if skeletal hands were reaching out and trying to grab a hold of us. Emily arrived in near the main gate in the courtyard. "Andrew, where are you!" "You wouldn't believe me if i told you." I was stuck some how i had remerged from the shadow travel and had reappeared embedded int the upper arch way above the gate. "That's ridiculous how did you get stuck up there, can't you shadow travel." Emily inquired trying not to laugh. "O, I can shadow travel alright, i just can't control where i end up and if i shadow travel with somone else i might remateriallize in an object or an object within me." "Never a fun experience, now if only letum were here i we could acidicly remove me from this stupid archway." I yelled the last part. Emily McNair "Like he is going to hear you." I said still trying not to laugh. "Oh trust me." He shot back "Where did we end up last time I trusted you. Oh right TARTARUS!!!" I yelled "Letum" He yelled again "Here monster monster monster" I said dramatically "Shut up i do not sound like that" He yelled back Just then from out of nowhere the ground shook and the next thing I know there is the huge drakon that sent me to my nightmares licking the archway. "EWWWW!" I freaked to be honest. Getting licked by a monster was nasty trust me.(dont ask) Then Andrew was falling throw the air. He landed on the ground with a THUMP and a CRACK. ''It wouldnt have supprised me if he had a broken arm or leg. "OW OW OW OW!" He yelled in pain "Shut up." I said he started to get up but fell back down. "Now" i said" Lie still please this wont hurt a bit" I willed some magic and some of my monster to heal Andrew's one broken ankle,wrist, and some of his ribs. By now letum had a hungry look in his eyes but Andrew simply snapped his fingers and the drakon grew to a likable cat size. "Why Buckingham Palace?" I asked "I have some one I need to sette a score with then ask for help." He took off "You honestly think after you beat someone they are going to help you." I asked runnig after him Letum not far behind "Yep he'll have no choice." He smirked "Oh great." I yelled " Another one of your plans first Tartarus, then I almost get sent back to Tartarus, and now this. Just great Andrew, just great. Andrew Pitt My old contact was the Titan Promethus who had departed for Europe to avoid the gods following the Second Titan War. First off, he gave me a present that ended up getting hundreds of accursed demons from eygpt to hunt me down and torture me for 12 months. Second, well i want a little revenge even if it means creating another very large vulture to eat the guy's liver. As we walked into the main hall i set letum to sniff out the titan, Emily meanwhile was observing the soem of the artwork. Since i noticed the british flags were up I knew the Queen was in and i had no doubt he was either with the queen or travelling with her. Emily McNair Okay so I decided to give Andrew a little scare. And boy was it worth it he screamed like a girl. So while I was on the street I learned a couple tricks to get me into clubs,fancy reasturants etc. this trick was too disguse my self as a famous person so i disgused myself as a princess. It was horrid but it would be worth it. Lately I have found out that Andrew is terrified of...well...love . I made a candle light table appear and a whole bunch of other romantic things. Boy this was going to be good. I could hear him telling Letum to find Promethus and Me so he could pound us in for hiding. As he entered the room i was in he hesitated. "I hope I'm not interupting anything"He said "No actualy I was awaiting your arrival" I flirted(which wasn't hard for some reason) "Oh" He said swallowing hard" Me?" "Yes you silly" I replied laughing charmingly. "Um why me?" He asked sweating and shaking now "Well my mothers gaurd has told me what a fine young man you are..." I paused and got up from my seat "Well he most be crazy I'm a horrible nasty dude" "Oh but Promethus is very wise." I replied getting closer to him which made him scoot closer to a corner i was planning to make him die in. "Apperantly not." he said now mere inches away from the corner "He also told me you were...Single" i said winking he was in the corner now wimpering like a dog. "He said that i was single,now did he? He squeaked'' "Yep." I replied geting really too close in my view "Did he tell you anything else?" He whinned "He said there was one princess who um...well...kissed you and she enjoyed it a lot."I said winking and smiling "So?" He asked "So.." I paused and wispered in his ear "I want to enjoy it too." This was when he finally cracked he pushed me across the room breaking my disgiuse and then ran out the door. I ran after him yelling to stop when he looked back and saw it was me he sighed with relief. "Whats your problem?" I asked trying not to laugh "Princess...Kiss me...Crazy...Kill Promethus." He said trying to catch his breath "Oh you mean this princess" I smirked snapping my fingers to go back to my disgiuse. "After we get out of here I'm going to kill you." He took off to find Promethus leaving me and Letum no choice but to follow. Andrew Pitt I cannot even believe she just did that! Agh! I reached the upper rooms, i through open the door to the queens study. I was just going to wing it. "Your highness, that man who sittith with you is a dangerous man who is wanted for war crimes." I stated. Then wouldn't you know it i then decided to actually focus on what was in the room. I did not like what i saw and turn 180 degrees toward the door and closed the doors. Emily finally caught up and asked, "Well did you fine him and the queen?" "Did I ever, (i could swear my face had become paler than it already was) I need to remember the difference between the palace study and the palace Bathroom." "O wait you mean you saw both in the bathroom..." Emily. "Lets not get into details, (i waved my hand at the person who is reading this chapter) Some of these readers are underaged for this kind of topic." I yapped. "Okay your seriously not making sense." Emily stated. "I am making perfect sense your just not keeping up quick enough." I stated. "Tell you what we will come tommorow, in the meantime there has got to be a restraunt somewhere near here." I need to eat and to think and try not lose it." I started walkign off downstairs pushing past security as i did so. One of them tried to grab me but the staircase suddenly gained a hole in it and the three officers fell through it before i sealed the hole up causually before continue walking downward. Letum Letum looked from Andrew to Emily. He shook his head slightly before crawling up onto the bannister and sliding down after Andrew. Emily After we got out of the palace Andrew started to act a little bit more normal...wait who am I kidding neithier of us were normal. "I cant believe it" I said "Can we not talk about th-" "Not that you idiot. I mean that you actually fell for the whole princess thing." I laughed "Oh yeah right." He looked down blushing As we arivied at the restaraunt we were seated imedeatly. "So what are you getting?" I asked "I don't know. You?" He replied "Tea and crumpets." I said "That's it?!" He asked "Yeah. Why?" "Well considering we havent eaten for a day..I just thought...nevermind" "What that I was going to stuff my face with food like a monster?!" "No..that's not...oye your imposible." "Oh I'm impossible?!" Just then a waiter cleared his throat. "Hullo, my name is Christopher. I will be serving you today. How can i start you off?" "I'll have the tea and crumpets." I cant remember what Andrew ordered because I zoned out. One, I was ticked off at him. Two there was a girl that caught my eye and she smelled like a demi titan. Oh well it most have benn a mistake because the titans were in America. After we had finished our meals in silince I was stuffed and tired. It was getting dark we needed to sleep. So I went up to the counter to pay and ask for the adress of the nearest hotel. "There is a hotel on Frinderville lane thats cheap." I told Andrew "Sounds good" He replied And with that we started off but I couldn't keep my mind off of the girl that I had saw. There was defanitly something special about her. Andrew Despite having a large portion of ones meal eaten by a Drakon and having to put up with Emily's tea and crumpets, the Bangers and Mash was pretty good. Anyway, when the meal was over I stepped close to near where a teenage girl was sitting, from her mere prescense I also noticed something unusual about her. I passed on walking out with Emily close behind me. We arrived at the hotel I asked for a single room 1 bed and extra sheets and a pillow. I also asked for a room that was facing away from the street. The total for a single night was 33 british pounds. Not a bargain in my own mind as my parents never provide me with a source of income. I paid the money and was given the key to our room. Emily was not happy with the idea of a single bed. "You will not be sleeping beside me no way we are sharing a bed soeon is going to sleep on the floor and it ain't going to be me!" Emily stated. I never could understand her imagination, imagine me, sleeping next to a girl let alone part monster, ah no way. As she contineued to batter me with words i took the the extra pillow and blanket opened the window pressed my hand against and slid my hand down it. I then leapt toward the side of the wall i had swiped at and my gravity manipulation ability kicked in. The wall had become my matress and i could sleep on it with the blanket and pillow as if i were sleeping on the ground. Well emily not realizing what i had been doing rushed over to the window sill and looked downward. "You'll have better luck finding me if you look to your right rather than down." I said has I pulled the blanket up and readjusted my pillow. Letum like always looked at me wondering whether or not he could join me but this time he crept back into the room. Anyway, Emily must have been changing because she told me she would kill me if I entered the room before she said I could come in. I heard the light turn off as well has saw it had gone out sometime later. I crept over to the window and looked in. She was sleeping I see. Her clothes were on the dresser, but without making a sound i snickered Letum had crawled on top of her blanket and had curled up like a cat to sleep. I myself crawled back to my own makeshift bed. "Well if Letum can stand her, maybe I will eventually be able to." I said quietly to myself. It had been a long day, a very long and tiresome day, maybe tommorow would go better, i was thinking to myself to stop by the British musuem later maybe even try to find that other girl again, well I just hoped that sleep would come nightmares or none as with insomia every hour counts. As my eyes closed I couldn't help but wonder what that one girl had done after we left the pub. Check out our next or previous chapter with the links below Previous chapter Next chapter Category:Collaboration Category:Fanfiction Category:Freeman23 Category:Athenaiswise Category:Roleplay Category:AFROLEPLAYS